Cent façons de dire Je t'aime
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] La vie c'est des étapes... La plus douce c'est l'amour... La plus dure c'est la séparation... La plus pénible c'est les adieux... La plus belle c'est les retrouvailles. Ici, il y a 100 étapes jusqu'au "je t'aime"...


Titre : Cent façons de dire "Je t'aime"

Résumé/Accroche : [Recueil] La vie c'est des étapes... La plus douce c'est l'amour... La plus dure c'est la séparation... La plus pénible c'est les adieux... La plus belle c'est les retrouvailles. Ici, il y a 100 étapes jusqu'au "je t'aime".

Beta : starck29 qui écrit pas mal de fanfictions HP, n'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Note : Ce recueil de OS/Drabbles - qui se suivront - est fait dans le cadre d'un défi venant de la gazette des bonbons aux citrons !

Vous retrouvez le lien sur mon profil !

Le titre du drabble correspond au prompt que je devais placer dans ce drabble/os.

* * *

 **Drabble 1 : "Garez-vous. Laisse-moi conduire un peu."**

* * *

Il aurait dû écouter sa mère lorsque celle-ci lui avait dit : "ton père ne sera plus le même, Draco, cela fait déjà un an…". Pourquoi diable en avait-il fait qu'à sa tête, comme à son habitude ? Pris d'un accès de rage malgré sa grande fatigue, il donna un grand coup dans le volant de sa Mercedes alors que les larmes coulaient sur son visage fermé. Cet homme, cette… loque ne pouvait pas être le grand et fier Lucius Malefoy qui l'avait élevé, qui lui avait appris tout sur le droit pour qu'il reprenne son entreprise. Non. C'était un inconnu, un inconnu qui avait fait des "affaires" avec la mafia. Mais ce n'était pas son idole, pas son héros. Ce n'était plus qu'un lâche, qu'un idiot qui avait plongé leur famille dans l'embarras et les dettes en se retrouvant du jour au lendemain accusé de plusieurs meurtres.

Décidant de ne plus y penser, il s'enfonça dans son siège en cuir tout en essayant de prendre de grandes respirations alors que le ronronnement du moteur comblait le silence pesant. Après de longues minutes et une fois de nouveau calme, Draco essuya les sillons des larmes amères présents sur son visage avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route longue, très longue.

\- Plus que deux heures, souffla Malefoy en prenant un virage à droite.

Il allait fermer les yeux pendant une petite seconde quand une silhouette attira son attention dans la nuit noire. Avec un froncement de sourcil, il jeta un coup d'oeil à son tableau de bord pour voir l'heure.

 _02h12_

Qui pouvait bien traîner dehors, dans le froid à cette heure là ? Ce fut seulement en approchant que Draco vit que c'était un jeune homme qui tenait d'une main une vieille pancarte en carton où était inscrit : " _Centre-ville. Londres."_. Normalement, le blond ne se serait pas arrêté. Après tout, Dieu seul savait quelles étaient les attentions des inconnus. Mais lorsque la lumière de ses phares se reflétèrent dans ses yeux émeraude, il ne put empêcher son pied d'appuyer sur le frein et son doigt de presser le bouton pour baisser la vitre passagère.

\- Je peux vous déposer si vous le souhaitez, s'exclama Draco alors que l'inconnu s'approchait de la portière. J'allais justement à Londres.

Lorsque le conducteur pût le voir, ses yeux gris parcoururent rapidement la personne face à lui. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années et il était d'une minceur inquiétante. Cependant, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver un certaine fragilité qui le rendait… Beau. Peu à peu, son regard monta jusqu'à son visage et ce fut à ce moment précis que son souffle se coupa. Il n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi beau, aussi pétillant mais pourtant si triste. Il avait un visage aux joues creuses, une bouche pulpeuse digne de n'importe quelle femme mais ses deux émeraude…

\- Merci ! Vous êtes la première personne à vous arrêter, annonça le jeune homme d'une voix mélodieuse en s'installant dans la voiture.

Grâce aux lumières à l'intérieur de sa voiture, Draco remarqua qu'il ne portait qu'un t-shirt alors que dehors, il ne devait faire que cinq degré maximum. Quant aux restes de ses habits... il devait avouer qu'il avait déjà vu des SDF mieux habillé que lui.

Ce fut seulement lorsque la porte claqua qu'il sortit de ses pensées et appuya sur la pédale d'accélérateur. Pendant la première heure, ils ne dirent rien, profitant simplement de la chaleur propageait par la climatisation.

Et pour la première fois depuis des heures, Malfoy se sentit bien dans son siège avec la présence de cet inconnu. Ainsi, sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux commencèrent petit à petit à se fermer. Cependant, avant que ses paupières recouvrent entièrement ses perles mercure, il sursauta brusquement, donnant sans le vouloir, un coup de volant.

\- Attention ! Hurla une voix non loin de lui.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, sa voiture se retrouva dans un près avec les mais. Le coeur battant à mille à l'heure, Draco arrêta sa voiture en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Il se retrouvait donc dans le noir avec un passager sans doute traumatisé. Seules leur profonde respiration brisées le lourd silence.

\- Vous avez bu ? Demanda l'inconnu d'une voix légèrement furieuse. Êtes-vous sous l'influence de drogue ?

\- Bien sûr que non, souffla le blond en retenant un grognement.

\- Alors est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi on est dans un pré au milieu des mais ? Siffla le passager.

\- Je… Je suis juste un peu fatigué, répondit Draco.

Le silence envahit de nouveau l'habitacle, mais cette fois-ci, il était confortable.

\- Voulez-vous que je conduise ? Questionna le jeune homme. J'ai mon permis.

\- Je ne confierais pas mon bébé à un inconnu dont j'ignore le prénom, répliqua fermement Draco en fixant froidement son vis-à-vis.

\- Je m'appelle Harry, donc maintenant, vous pouvez me confier votre bébé, souffla narquoisement le dit "Harry".

\- Certainement pas.

Malheureusement, il dût se rendre à l'évidence au bout de dix minutes de route qu'il n'allait pas tenir encore longtemps. Il avait l'impression que sa tête pesait au moins deux tonnes. Et à ce constat, il imaginait très bien "Harry" lui rire au nez en disant la fameuse phrase que personne n'aimait : "Je vous l'avais bien dit".

\- Garez-vous. Laisse-moi conduire un peu, ordonna le jeune homme. Je ne tiens pas à mourir simplement parce que vous êtes têtu.

\- Si cela ne vous va pas, vous pouvez continuer à pied, siffla furieusement Draco en retour.

\- Oui, et vous laissez mourir seul, très bonne idée. Arrêtez-vous.

\- …

\- Arrêtez-vous !

Avec un soupir énervé, Draco ralentit jusqu'à arrêter son bébé sur le bas côté avant de se tourner vers l'agaçant petit con qui avait sans doute raison. Celui-ci le fusillait littéralement du regard avec ses magnifiques yeux émeraude avant de tendre sa main.

\- Vos clés. Maintenant.

Un grognement franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il posait à contre coeur l'objet dans la main chaude de l'autostoppeur. Il avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau cinq ans et d'être devant son père.

\- Bien.

Ainsi, Draco arriva entier chez lui quelques minutes plus tard après avoir déposé Harry. Évidemment, il ne l'avouerait jamais à qui que ce soit et certainement pas au principal concerné, mais il espérait d'une certaine manière, revoir Harry. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il se disait lorsqu'il avait fixé le jeune homme dans son rétroviseur.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est le premier drabble/os d'une longue petite série ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ?

A la prochaine !


End file.
